


No Fault

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, he's alright tho they're just being angsty, mentions of fenton kinda dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Fenton had been in the hospital after that. For a whole week under observation to make sure he would be OK. Gyro almost made him stay longer, but the younger duck was eager to get back to his life. To their life.So, that’s where they were now, back to their life. Cuddled on their couch like they did every night before retiring to bed.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	No Fault

**Author's Note:**

> just another little request from my tumblr

Fenton sighed as Gyro brought him a glass, “You didn’t have to do this, you know.” He said, but took it gratefully anyways as his boyfriend snuggled up next to him. His head laying softly on Fenton’s chest, just next to his heart. He just wanted to hear it. Just to keep sure.

“Yes, I do.” Gyro replied as Fenton finished his sip and placed it in the cupholder, bringing his arm around Gyro and pulling him closer. “I almost lost you this time, Fenton.” Gyro spoke, daring not to bring up the fact that he did lose him. That Fenton’s heart did stop before the Gizmosuit’s emergency system kicked in and restarted his heart. Gyro’s breath caught in his throat, he didn’t want to think about it.

  
Fenton had been in the hospital after that. For a whole week under observation to make sure he would be OK. Gyro almost made him stay longer, but the younger duck was eager to get back to his life. To  _ their _ life.

So, that’s where they were now, back to their life. Cuddled on their couch like they did every night before retiring to bed.

Fenton resting his head on top of Gyro’s as they sat in silence. Neither one of them paid much attention to what was on TV. 

“I’m sorry.” Gyro spoke up. Fenton had almost fallen asleep. Almost. He opened an eye halfway to look down at Gyro. “It’s my fault.” He continued and Fenton was quick to sit up, grimacing as the pain shot through his rib at the sudden movement. He couldn’t let Gyro know that he was hurting. 

  
“It’s not your fault,  _ Queirdo _ .” Fenton assured him, bringing his hand to Gyro’s face to tilt his head up, “None of this was your fault.” His voice stern and even as he starred his boyfriend down. 

Gyro looked away, back towards the TV and Fenton could strangle him if his arms didn’t feel like jelly. He breathed again and spoke, “Gyro.” He said simply, the older bird looking back up at him again. Fenton leaned down and brushed their beaks together in a soft kiss. 

  
“This isn’t your fault. We both knew what we were going into. The risks that were involved.” He spoke simply, “We can’t change the past, but we can use it to help shape our future.” He continued and Gyro couldn’t help but snort.    
  
“What cheesy movie did you steal that from?” He asked in between giggles as he cuddled up closer to Fenton, a content smile on his face. 

“I will never tell you.” Fenton responded and Gyro smirked, he did always like a challenge. 

Things would be better, they would get through this in their own time, and they would come out stronger because of it.

“I love you.” Gyro spoke and Fenton smiled.

“I love you, too.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live!  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
